Entangled Love
by glowie
Summary: [ShizNat AU] Story follows our starcrossed lovers into different lifetimes. Co authored by Maya[Prologue] & Asuka.
1. Prologue

**

* * *

Disclaimer:**  
Just when you think my disclaimer couldn't get any gloomier... not only do I not own this story, I haven't gotten permission to translate the prologue yet. -cringe-  
So err... read it while you can... LOL.  
(I hope to eventually contact Maya and get her permission though...) 

**Summary:  
**(ShizNat AU) Story follows our star-crossed lovers into different lifetimes. Co-authored by Maya(Prologue) & Asuka.

**Author's Notes:**  
Technically, I haven't gotten the permission to translate the 1st part of the story. But seeing that it is critical for me to do the 2nd part of the story, I've opted to remove details, summarize and present the 1st part as a prologue instead.  
So... if it seemed incomplete, awkward or doesn't flow well... yeah... it's because of me. -gomen-  
(Hopefully when I get Maya's permission, I will eventually fill in the whole story)

* * *

**Entangled Love**

**Prologue**

**Authored by Maya**

Translated by glowie

* * *

I was pleasantly surprised to find myself being assigned to serve our miss, Shizuru-sama, in the Fujino's mountain-top villa. However, I could never understand why did they allow Shizuru-sama to stay in this desolated place... alone.

It pains me greatly to see the once sparkling crimson eyes now being reduced to lifeless dull almost-brown crimson. All I ever see her do now is to gaze into the garden wherein the hundred year old tree which is entangled heavily by bluebonnets lies. **(-1-)**

"But... once... we were also entangled as such..." she murmured.

* * *

One day, a loud and rude blond-haired woman accompanied by her quiet short brown-haired companion came to visit. She was shouting and even slapped Shizuru-sama! What nerve! Sadly, Shizuru-sama just stood there lifelessly while the loud woman continued her accusations. Miss said something that caused the rude woman to be very angry and eventually she stormed off the villa with her friend. Seeing to their departure was Shizuru-sama's laughter. Loudly it rang, cold and hollow. My heart tightens in pain.

I tried to help her steady herself but she collapsed unto the leaf-filled garden ground. Body curled up as if desperately in need of warmth. I tried to pull her up but her body seemed so weak and heavy with despair.

Suddenly, she grabbed unto me and said, "Do you know?..." she trailed as if she was reliving through a recent memory.  
"Do you know what the last words she said to me were?" she added weakly.  
"She said 'Thank you for taking care of me Shizuru', she said 'I do not owe you anymore now...' ... Why?! Natsuki... why? Why are you so cruel?" she wailed."Why did you have to take all my hopes away? Not even willing to leave me a glimpse of hope..."

She held on to me... weeping uncontrollably stopping only after her body and mind gave out on her.

* * *

One day a letter was delivered to Shizuru-sama from the main house. From the torn envelope I could see both a pastel pink colored letter and a white colored letter laced with black rims... a paper commonly used for funeral notice...

I do not know what was written on them... but the dimly flickering lights which were barely visible within dull crimson orbs were distinguished at that very moment.

That night, fire was found eagerly licking and hungrily feeding upon the mountain-top villa till the early hours of morning. Apart from me who was told to deliver a package to the main house by Shizuru-sama that very night, nothing was spared by the blaze.

I could almost picture Shizuru-sama, wearing her white uniform standing below the tree, smiling in her last moments.

I left carrying what little I owned. Found within my humble possession a pastel pink colored letter, most probably snuck in by Shizuru-sama. I guess maybe this was the only precious thing left she could not bring herself to destroy; so much more precious than her very life. Her last entanglement...

Shizuru:  
By the time you are reading this letter, your Natsuki is no longer in this world.  
Please forgive me for my irresponsibility, for giving up on life and killing your love, Natsuki.  
I cannot handle living with the pain of this burdened relationship.  
I guess you must have said things such as "Natsuki is a cruel person."  
I am very sorry for being so cruel to you, to myself, to us.  
In truth, I did try to accept you, to believe in your every promise, your every smile.  
But, forgive me, I have failed. I, Natsuki Kuga, can no longer believe in the feeling which is known as "love" anymore.

I am thankful for your unyielding love for me. Standing beside me, shielding me from every harm. Shizuru, you are the stronger one. Because of that in the end, allow me to be the one giving up; freeing us from this entanglement.

I am unable to love you. If I said I love you, if I responded to our love, I would be lying. Maybe you would say even if it's a lie you'll still willingly accept it. You being the ever stubborn one. But I cannot. I cannot lie to you. I cannot base on my gratefulness or obligation and pretend to love you. I cannot use this cold and emotionless body to give you warmth, binding you even closer to me. Because the end that awaits us will only be destruction.

That day, when I saw them aiming their guns at you, I knew that was my only chance. The only thing I could do for you. I selfishly threw you back into a world without Natsuki Kuga. Finally, I can escape this world without feeling in debt; to flee from that painful road ahead; to flee from this feeling you are arousing within me but of which I feared.

Farewell my Shizuru.  
If possible, I wish to meet again in our next life.  
**And in that life, let me be the one loving you.**

TBC

* * *

**Notes:  
**The angst factor here was toned down considerably with the removal of some details like Shizuru's brooding, Haruka's visit, Shizuru's burning of Natsuki's blood filled uniform and etc.  
For the full story, you can go to:  
http// www . yamibo . com / viewthread.php?tid5307 The author's blog is:  
http// www . wanboke . com /user1/9206/index.shtml (I left a message and hope to hear the author's favorable reply)  
Starting from Chapter 1, it's authored by Asuka (author for A Day In the Life Of Gakuenchou - Afternoon)

As usual, any form of corrections or bombardments are welcomed. (ok... ok... if you ran out of tomatoes and vegs, I'll allow fruits as well) -sigh-  
-searches for her helmet-

**Remarks:  
**1. This was suppose the heart of this piece but due to removal of related text, I cannot really bring out the true feel of the message. The tree represents Natsuki (her name in chinese means summer tree) whereas the bluebonnets represents Shizuru (part of Shizuru's name). The picture being presented is of the tree being entangled by the bluebonnets... which is the message of the story. The original piece has more references and thus the message is clearer. The tree is always presented as green lush and straight whereas the bluebonnets are pictured as weeds... entangling the tree. I know ZERO, NIL, NOTHING of gardening... so in truth it might not be bluebonnets but some kind of weeds. But checking out the names, it should be bluebonnets... but are bluebonnets weeds? I have no idea. (btw... bluebonnets are BEAUTIFUL...such cute flowers they have.)

* * *


	2. Chapter 1  Loveless Pt 1

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Not mine. Not that I mind as long as I get to translate them without losing my mind. -grins- 

**Summary:  
**We now enter the main part of the story. It continues from Natsuki's promise in their previous lives to be the one loving Shizuru. We now move to a somewhat Mai-Otome world. Do however, keep in mind this is an Alternate Universe (AU) so do not be surprise if things are different from Mai-Otome.

**Author's Note:  
**Although the story is based on the Mai-Otome world, due to lack of detailed information (glowie: story was written before that), I am only borrowing the setting. In this story, Garderobe is a magical school, somewhat akin to the magical school in Harry Potter. Both Natsuki and Shizuru know magic. (glowie: points at the AU tag)

* * *

**Entangled Love**

**Chapter 1 - Loveless (Part 1)**

**Authored by asuka**

Translated by glowie

* * *

Farewell my Shizuru.  
If possible, I wish to meet again in our next life.  
**And in that life, let me be the one loving you**.

* * *

By just standing outside of the room, one could already hear sounds of playful young girls giggling aloud. 

Brows deeply knotted in displeasure, jade green orbs not bothering to hide its owner's anger darkens and swirls menacingly.

The door burst open with a loud bang effectively silencing the giggling of the girls.

One, two, three... very well... there's three of them.

Apart from the person who was smiling warmly at her, the other three occupants in the room were scared out of their wits.

"Ga... Gakuenchou..."

Furious green orbs locked unto their crimson counterpart totally ignoring the unwelcomed trio.

Although the steel cold glare emitted from jade green orbs managed to freeze the three students in their spot, they failed to illicit any response from the owner of crimson orbs.

"Ara ara, Natsuki, you are scaring the poor kids."

Placing her hands on the edge of the table, she pushed her chair away from the table before standing up.

Smiling softly, her silky smooth hands gently caress the face of one of the girls.

"Look, they are still trembling."

Jade green orbs darken and gleamed dangerously upon witnessing the act.

Hrm... guess I've might have gone overboard this time... lips slightly curved upwards, amused by the response.

"You girls can leave now."

The three seeing their chance of escape, thankfully excuse themselves rushing to the exit, all wanting to be anywhere but there.

Sounds of the girls scrambling away could still be heard through the now closed door.

* * *

"Those are your new toys?" 

The originally low deep voice asked hoarsely.

"Well... not really, they are just a bunch of new students. They're here to give me cookies they made in their cooking class. Look--" She calmly said while dangling a bag of cookies.

"It's so cute... hoho... look, they even added a nice little butterfly knot!"

"Is it? Then tell me... what were you doing caressing that girl's face?!"

Storming towards the still smiling person, she glared into crimson orbs.

"Natsuki... are you jealous?"

Wiping the smile, she tilted her head to the side as if examining the pair of cold green eyes before her.

"Do you even need to ask? I've never hide that fact."

"Natsuki..."

With a tinge of pain she called out her name, hands gently caressing the stubborn face before her.

"I've told you many times before, please do not mind me."

"And I've told you countless times before; you are the only one that matters to me!"

Grabbing the hands that lingered on her face tightly; her determined gaze spoke loudly of her unwavering resolution.

"Sigh... Natsuki is so stubborn--"

Not waiting for her to finish, Natsuki pulled her into a crushing embrace, lifted up her chin and crushed her lips roughly unto hers.

Closing her eyes, she obediently responded. She slips her hands around Natsuki's neck.

Sounds of heavy breathing filled the room as they broke from their kiss.

"Shizuru... Shizuru, you are mine! And mine alone!"

Surging desire rushed through her causing jade green orbs to take upon a golden glint.

"I will never allow anyone to take you from me!"

Leaning forward, she forcefully pinned the brown-haired woman roughly onto the desk.

Sweeping whatever that lies on the desk unto the floor while doing so.

"Ahh... wait Natsuki, my speech!"

"It won't break. I'll pick it up later."

Placing her finger onto sensuous lips, "Now is not the time to speak." she commanded.

Raining hungry kisses unto soft white neck, busy hands sought with urgency to free the person under her from her clothing. The uniform's intricate designs cause Natsuki's impatient clumsy attempts to meet with little success.

Hurried hands suddenly stopped their fumbling, green orbs glint with angry determination.

"No! Natsuki!"

Catching Natsuki's intention, Shizuru quickly stopped the pair of hands on her body from executing their owner's wrath.

"Don't rip my clothes again. I've used my dog as an excuse the last time that happened, what excuse do you want me to come up with this time?"

"Just say it's the cat."

"Everyone knows I don't have a cat." she replied dryly, not knowing what to say of Natsuki's childish display.

Gently she pushed the pouting Natsuki away and stood up.

"I'll rather remove them myself than letting you rip them apart. Just... give me a minute."

Pieces of clothing were quickly discarded by nimble fingers.

Finally, upon removal of the last article, the brown-haired woman was laid bare in full glory before a mesmerized Natsuki.

That exquisite figure coupled with perfect killer curves; such a breathtaking beauty. A goddess in the flesh.

Truly, the legendary Amethyst of Charming Beauty is indeed worthy of such a title.

Walking forward she once again, wrapped the said person tightly into her embrace.

"Shizuru, my Shizuru, you are so beautiful."

Sighing longingly she praised her goddess. Burying her face deep into thick curls of soft brown, she inhale deeply filling her senses with the beauty's fragrance.

"Natsuki..."

Placing her hands gingerly unto Natsuki's shoulders, she lifted her lips to Natsuki's. Unlike Natsuki's possessive roughness, her kiss was gentle and inviting; soft like cotton, patiently suckling the other's lips.

Under the expert ministrations of Shizuru's tongue, its tips playfully darting, licking and teasing Natsuki's, Natsuki felt her breathing quickens.

Wrapping her left hand around her waist and holding the back of Shizuru's head with her right, she took back the reign and started her advance.

She forcefully thrust her tongue in and started to twirl around its counterpart, coaxing it to join in its dance. Not for a moment allowing the other any form of retreat.

Only until their lungs have expended their resources did they breathlessly part.

"Natsuki..."

Shizuru weakly leaned unto Natsuki's chest, her face lightly brushing against Natsuki's neck.

She deftly set her hands to work on Natsuki's coat, using the smallest movement possible, removed the said article.

With one swift movement, she manages to free the top few buttons of Natsuki's hugging silk shirt from their housing.

The flurry of finger movements along her neckline and chest illicit waves of tickling numbness to sweep over Natsuki; Natsuki's heart pounded with wild anticipation.

Noticing the response, Shizuru smiled pleasingly.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself."

"Indeed. I like Natsuki and that of course includes your body... "

"Same here."

Not allowing Shizuru to continue her dominance, smiling wickedly, she swept the brown-haired woman up bridal style.

"Ahh---"

Smiling smugly, satisfied with the person's soft cries of surprise.

TBC

**

* * *

**

**Notes:  
**Hrmm... I had to give up translating a few lines in some places. -cry-  
Describing details is my BANE! Natsuki was clothe differently here. It has more of an European look.  
For the full story, you can go to:  
http :// www . yamibo . com /viewthread.php?tid 5816 (equal sign between tid and 5816)  
The author's blog is:  
http :// www . wretch . cc / blog / asuka666

**Remarks:  
**For once... the long winded glowie has nothing to add.  
-the crowd cheers wildly-

* * *


	3. Chapter 2 Loveless Pt 2

**

* * *

Disclaimer:**  
Not mine. Not that I mind as long as I get to translate them without losing my mind. -grins- 

**Summary:  
**We now enter the main part of the story. It continues from Natsuki's promise in their previous lives to be the one loving Shizuru. We now move to a somewhat Mai-Otome world. Do however, keep in mind this is an Alternate Universe (AU) so do not be surprise if things are different from Mai-Otome.

* * *

**Entangled Love**

**Chapter 2 - Loveless (Part 2)**

**Authored by asuka**

Translated by glowie

* * *

Gently she lowered the beauty within her arms unto the luxurious and spacious couch.

Cloud-like light brown curls spread themselves on the silk-like material of the couch.

Staring dreamily into the pair of crimson orbs, "Shizuru, why? Why can't I ever see you clearly?"

Fingers gently, lovingly tracing her delicate face; leaving feather light trails over her brows... her eyes... her face... her lips...

"Natsuki, I'm right here, right in front of you."

Reaching for Natsuki's hands, she held them close; resting her cheeks against her open palms. Gazing assuring into jade green eyes are crimson orbs overflowing with gentle loving care.

That mesmerizing gaze that could draw and drown anyone that wandered into their path. But... No! This is not what I want! This was but one of the many facets Shizuru uses. One of the many that she uses on others... on myself...

She is treating me like she would anyone else... this is not special... **I am not special**... this is not love.

**I should be special**... softly she mouthed these words. As she did this, Natsuki can't help but laughed bitterly at her own one-sided assumption, arrogance even.

Shizuru had never once said that I am special... the most I could get out of her was **'most liked'**. Those two words left a bitter aftertaste.

Shizuru spends most of her time with me but that's just because I forcefully and shamelessly abuse the power I had, chaining her to me; not caring what she really feels. If everything were left to run in their natural state... will Shizuru still be at my side?

* * *

Lowering her head, she claimed her lips possessively, wild with desire; desperate for assurance.

There were no resistance, no rejection. Regardless of her actions, be they gentle or rough, she willingly obliged.

It has always been like this. Even on their first night, Shizuru was as accepting, bearing, resigned?

Covering Shizuru's hands with her slightly larger and stronger hands, fingers sought and weaved with their counterparts.

Raven blue hair intertwined with light brown as if foretelling the entanglement of their love hate relationship throughout the passage of time, throughout their past, current and future lives.

Body onto body, skin onto skin, not leaving any gaps in between; they moved against each other. Wave after wave of pleasure flood their senses, the intense urgency of their actions driving them to fulfill their desire burning from within.

But, even then, even when I have you tightly locked within my arms, even when our bodies are closely joined as one, Shizuru... why? Why can't I see you clearly?

"Shizuru, Shizuru... please... look at me. **Only me!**"

Softly she repeated her pleas, cries of drowning person, again and again.

Sometimes both of them would, like this time, be overtaken by their sudden urge and quench their desire in the office. But more often they would enjoy their intimacy in Natsuki's room.

In each and every night, after their intimacy, Shizuru would usually fall asleep soon after. During these times, she'll call out her name again and again.

"Shizuru... Shizuru... Shizuru..."

Each and every one of those lingering syllable heavily coated with painful longing.

Tightly she held the sleeping beauty; that body which should have given warmth; the soft silky covers that should have given comfort... but...

**So cold**. So very cold. From deep within her heart it creeps, seeping deeply into her bones, coursing through her limbs, threatening to freeze the blood in her veins.

Unable to feel any warmth or comfort from the body within her embrace. Numbed and stiff arms unable to pull that body any closer.

She cried.

Soundlessly she wept, in each and every one of those nights...** alone she spiraled** within her darkness.

On rare occasions, Shizuru would awake and those beautiful crimson orbs of hers will gently look at her; observing silently.

Situated on top of Garderobe's tallest tower, the headmistress room is never in need of light.

In the day, sunlight has free access through the huge glass window decorated with intricate cravings; its rays bouncing off its curves giving one the illusion of being in a crystal palace.

In the night, soft gentle moonlight shower its gentle glow, illuminating everything in its presence.

No darkness befalls this place.

However, even when she can see a speck of dirt on the glass window, she could never make out Shizuru's face... the sole exception being her crimson orbs.

At this, Natsuki will nuzzle closer to the body beside her and she in turn would pull her closer into her arms.

Sometimes... this will be enough for the raven-haired beauty and allow sleep to finally claim her until the return of the sunlight signaling the beginning of the next day.

Other times... she would resume their love making till every last ounce of her strength had been spent before succumbing to sleep.

Throughout it all, one thing remained constant. On the very next day when she awoke; Shizuru will never be at her side. Rather, presented before her would be a neatly dressed, wearing her usual gentle smile, Shizuru. Also present, ready on her table, her breakfast.

Sometimes the breakfast will be the only thing that greeted jade green orbs. In times like these, there'll be a note explaining her absence, something urgent she had to attend to. Following that will be her daily schedule. Item by item neatly lay out, detailing every to-dos' for the day. All she needed to do was to put them into execution.

Sometimes she can't help but think ... wouldn't it be better if Shizuru was the Gakuenchou instead?

Once, she even voiced out her thoughts to Shizuru. But she only smiled and said. "Understand this Natsuki; the academy needs you as its Gakuenchou."

That wasn't a question so she couldn't press for an answer but she honestly don't understand.

What is the reason for me being here? On the basis that you have thought and planned out everything beforehand, on the basis that **you never needed me** in the first place... really... I do not understand at all.

Just as I don't understand why... even now when our bodies are closely joined, I still cannot see your face clearly.

Forcefully she imprinted with passionate fervor, her markings of reddish purple unto those soft white skin.

The soft faint moaning of the person below her drove her on... losing herself in her need to please.

Not satisfied, she opened her mouth and proceeds to bite down hard on her shoulders. Faint taste of iron invaded her senses, the taste of blood.

A soft whimper was heard.

"Ahh-- Natsuki... Please do not use your teeth. Softer... okay?"

"... Sometimes... I really wish you would be angry with me."

"Why?"

---- Because you are always so polite and gentle towards everyone around you, because you are never angry at anyone. No matter what I do, be it hurting you or when I am being difficult. You and that smile of yours...

Natsuki did not share these thoughts of hers. Instead, she lifted up their joined bodies and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Kneeing her legs apart, she thrusts her tongue deep into her mouth as she entered into her.

Roughly, possessively she thrust deep into her.

Her insatiable appetite drove her to claim her over and over again. As if in doing so, she could fill the void, the sense of lost she felt deep within.

Glittering beads of sweat on her well toned body trickled down, mingling with those belonging to the body under her.

Sounds of moaning and raspy breaths filled the spacious office, tinting the atmosphere with their raw scent of desire. Only until the final moment of release did the breathings slowly subside.

Removing her fingers, she gently brushes aside tousled soft brown on her lover's sweat laden brow. Fingers unwilling to depart, lingered on her face, feeling along the sides of her face, leaving feather light trails in its wake.

"Shizuru... I love you."

The beauty nuzzle deeper into her, "Hmm" softly acknowledge.

In the end... you still can't say it... couldn't you...

The taste of bitter disappointment overwhelmed her heart and swept across her being.

Gently she moved her body from hers and sat up.

"Natsuki?"

Without saying a word, she lifted Shizuru's feet while her hands caress them lovingly. Holding her ankle, she held it to her lips and started to place feather light kisses.

"I love you. I love you. Shizuru..."

She kept repeating her declaration softly as her lips continue to shower their appreciation unto her delicate legs. One after another, they placed tingling kisses wherever they roam, licking and suckling with longing before moving on to their next destination.

Those wet, soft and mind numbing teases causes Shizuru to cry out soft moans of delight. The strings of her love declaration never ending as the kisses continue their trek higher up Shizuru's leg.

Gentle and endearing kisses lingered upon every inch of Shizuru's body, no spot were left unattended.

Every spot, every part of her body must be branded with me. **You are mine!**

Before long, they are again lost in another session of love making... forsaking the primal fury of the previous, this time around, Natsuki's each and every act of love was filled with deliberate patience, each and every touch lovingly gentle, as they sought to bring the love of her life, her most precious to the brink of her release.

Only when she couldn't give anymore did she allow herself to sink into the other's embrace.

Foreheads touching, fingers weaved; crimson upon jade green... there they stayed.

This time, Natsuki could clearly see **her own reflection** being reflected upon the sea of crimson... it seemed... **so lost, so restless**. Panicked, she tried to reaffirm her findings but crimson orbs had turned away.

Releasing her hold, "Natsuki, we have to get up now. There is a meeting scheduled for this afternoon."

Smiling softly towards her, Shizuru left the couch which still housed their bodies earlier.

Silently she watched the perfect figure belonging to the love of her life; branded upon their pearly white skin, countless red purplish marks; her marks.

Noticing Natsuki's gaze, she shakes her head in exasperation.

"Natsuki is such a passionate person."

She slowly approached Natsuki and reaching out; she gently traces Natsuki's face.

"Natsuki is not only beautiful but is also the strongest among the five columns. In front of others, you always put up a cold demeanor, always like a mountain of ice. The others might take it that you are such because of your magical affinity but only I know the real Natsuki. You are both cold and passionate, rough and gentle, strong and weak... so very adorable. Because of this, I like Natsuki the best.

As she said this, her fingers left Natsuki's face. Taking two steps back, her hands started emitting purplish light. As the purple light expanded and engulfed the whole of Shizuru's body, jade green eyes dimmed in resignation.

**Gone**... gone are the markings left by Natsuki. As the purple light disappear so did all the evidence of their love making.

That is the power of the Amethyst of Charming Beauty, the 3rd of the five columns, the power of healing. Bearing the affinity of the wind; strongest of the defensive magic. The exact opposite of her own... ice.

Picking up her discarded clothing, she quickly put them on. Turning around, she saw the raven-haired beauty still curled up in the couch.

"Come on Natsuki, don't be lazy... Ara ara, did Natsuki used up all her strength already?"

"... You go ahead. I'll catch up."

"Hrmm... very well then."

Before leaving, she walked towards the work desk, picked up the bag of cookies discarded on the floor and dumps it into the bin without even a second look. She then proceed to pick up the scattered speech and arranged them neatly back unto the desk.

Smiling at the person who had been observing her all this while, "Natsuki, you have better hurry." she urge before leaving the room.

As the door closes, Natsuki slumped down in resignation.

"**In the end... I am but one** among your countless lovers, In the end... the only thing I manage to possess are the two words, 'most liked'.

Sharp nails bit down hard on her palms as she clenched her fist; trickling out from the white-knuckled fist, drops of warm red liquid. No amount of physical pain however, could ever rival the pain that she had to helplessly endure, time and time again, the pain of her own heart being torn apart.

* * *

**Debts of previous lives; seemingly fated to be returned in full in this.**

**It almost seemed as if the world is fair after all.**

**But the destiny of these two maiden, helplessly strung along by the massive wheel of fate, when... when can their entangling tale of love and hate comes to an end?**

TBC

* * *

**Author's Remarks:  
**Shizuru's character is slightly more complicated in this fic. She is flirtatious, has many lovers, never rejecting any who approached. However, she still maintained the distant coldness from her previous life (My-Hime). She felt nothing at all about throwing away the bag of cookies. Amongst her countless lovers, Natsuki is still her favorite but it is only to the extend of 'like' never love. She never spoke of love (hurt beyond words in her previous life as if to protect herself in this, she played the Casanova true and true. Never to have her heart moved, never to have it love anyone).  
This is why this piece is called **'loveless'**.  
As for Natsuki, her possessiveness and ... obsession to Shizuru rivals Shizuru's in their past life. She sees Shizuru as her one and only but she herself is but one of the many for Shizuru. However, I don't have it in me to really separate the entanglement of these two, so even if it's like and not love, I have made Natsuki, Shizuru's most liked.  
I really do not like Natsuki's Gakuenchou's uniform. I don't like her top at all. Thus in this, I have made hers akin to what a noble would wear in Olden Europe. White coloured long sleeve shirt under a tight fitting jacket and collar-neck scarf.  
(glowie: really sorry about the description on Natsuki's uniform... I have no idea what it looks like so I am doing a crappy work at describing what I have no idea about. -blush-)

**Notes:  
**Ahh.. there you have it! The intro to their current lives. But I think I mess up all the intimate scenes (which is a lot!). Sigh... oh well... like I always says... if the translation ain't that good just concentrate on the story and **use your imagination**... -grins-

As usual please send me corrections, suggestions and etc...  
PS: You don't even need to sound polite when correcting me. -grins-  
-FLAME PROOF SUIT ON!-

And if you're one of the unluckly ones who thought the angst factor ain't that high after going thru Chapter 1... and dare I say it... LET YOUR GUARD DOWN... and err.. sort of got hurt... erm... my condolences? -grins-  
**(seriously... my thousand apologies)**

Anyways, I hope you guys like it. For myself, if its any consolation, I was sooo hurt when I read this piece. I kept replaying it in my mind for days!  
(I read the whole story in one go... from prologue all the way to the end... oh my poor heart)

IF any of you have murderous intent in your eyes right now... just let me say this... **Fluff... yes... am working on it**.

Hrmm... weird... I am re-reading this and somehow... I dont feel the angst at all... Did I do something wrong? -scratches head-  
Either something was lost in the translation or I am emotionally numb.

* * *


	4. Chapter 3 Eternity Pt 1

**Disclaimer:**  
Not mine, not even the plot! These are just translations. 

**Summary:  
**We now enter the main part of the story. It continues from Natsuki's promise in their previous lives to be the one loving Shizuru. We now move to a somewhat Mai-Otome world with a magical twist. Do however, keep in mind this is an Alternate Universe (AU) so do not be surprise if things are different from Mai-Otome. Btw... single quotes (') denote Natsuki's internal thoughts.

* * *

**Entangled Love**

**Chapter 3 - Eternity (Part 1)**

**Authored by asuka**

Translated by glowie

* * *

"Gakuen... Gakuenchou! Are you listening?" 

The sudden booming voice managed to pull Natsuki back from her wandering mind.

"Ah... What did you say again?"

Mai can't help but let out a defeated sigh. Not that it was unexpected... whenever Shizuru is not around Natsuki... she tends to act like a forlorn puppy awaiting its master's return.

"This morning's patrol team discovered a crack in the Northern Seal Stone. This is something totally unheard of! I have already dispatched Akane to look for the High Priest but before his return, I need you to calm down the hearts of the people before panic overtook them."

Garderobe Academy is the most prestigious magical school in the land. Being admitted entrance to this academy is seen as the highest honour one can ever achieved. Earning the love and respect of the people throughout the land, it holds a place higher than royalty in their hearts. Because of this, even the king have to humble himself when it comes to the five columns.

The five columns... from the beginning of time, there existed five powerful mages, each a master of their elements. Fire, Ice, Wind, Earth and Creation. Apart from the owner of 'Creation', the High Priest himself, has never been replaced, all the other four are already on the 7th generation. Whenever a column dies, his or her power will be transferred to a new chosen vessel. The High Priest who is already more than 500 years old is liken a god to the people. The only column who has not been replaced is also the teacher for the other four.

_'Why? Why am I the one being left behind? Isn't there already a better suited person than me to handle the situation? But...'_

Her thoughts drifted back to this morning's argument.

* * *

"It is too dangerous, I will not allow it!" 

"Natsuki, be sensible. You should know that with the absence of the High Priestess, me having the strongest defensive magic among the five of us is the best person for the job."

"No! I will not allow it! According to legend, the seal stone is the basis and source of protection for this land but there are also rumours that it's real purpose is to supress a powerful ancient beast. These are all legends passed down through time. We need to wait for the High Priestess's return before deciding on a course of action. I do not think the legends are without merit. To conclude, I will not allow you to go! Even if someone were to go, it will be me."

"No!" Shizuru rejected Natsuki's suggestion immediately.

"You are Garderobe's Gakuenchou, you cannot leave."

Spoken word by word, she made it very clear that she'll not allow such a rash action.

"You must stay. As long as you're around, you can calm their hearts. Do you understand? Natsuki?"

_'Again... why did she kept saying this?'_

"I don't understand! I don't understand at all! Why must I be the one to stay? Aren't you better than me when it comes to handle such situations? Aren't you better at handling people? You always say 'Do you understand? Natsuki? Do you understand? Natsuki?' but I don't! I don't understand this at all!"

Voice gradually thinning and shoulders weakly slumped in defeat. The 'high and almighty' Gakuenchou of Garderobe is now but like a frustrated and hurt child unable to comprehend the instructions given by her caretaker.

Sigh...

Accompanying the sigh, Natsuki found herself wrapped up in a warm embrace.

"I remember you've asked me countless times why did I allow you to become the Gakuenchou..."

"And with it, your answer is always: 'It must be you.' But aren't you the one who has everything planned out and arranged accordingly? All I had to do was to carry it out. If that is the case... anyone can be the Gakuenchou... as long as you are there to assist..." Laced with bitterness, Natsuki voiced out her fear that has been eating her inside out.

"No! That is not true! Even the most perfect of plans, no matter how thorough, is but words written on pieces of paper. The most important factor is the person executing it and you, Natsuki Kruger, is the only person who could execute my plans flawlessly."

Surprised, she raised her head and peered into crimson orbs.

"Really? I... I am useful to Shizuru? I am special to you?"

Unable to supress the bubbling excitement, her voice trembled.

"Yes. Natsuki is Garderobe's irreplaceable Gakuenchou. The one and only."

The previous excitement died as soon as its owner heard the answer.

_'Garderobe's irreplaceable Gakuenchou? I don't care for that. Don't I mean anything to you?'_

"Besides... I think Natsuki has belittle herself a little too much. Although you've always put up a cold front, your reputation and popularity in the academy is really high. Ara, didn't you notice? Wherever you go, all the girls looks to you. If you'll only give them a smile, I think most of them will just scream and pass out."

"Is it? I don't know. Apart from you, I have never notice anyone else."

Natsuki's words made Shizuru paused before she replied. "I guess Natsuki's indifference is part of what makes her so attractive to girls. But... forgive me, I cannot return the feelings you have for me."

_'This... I know, I have known from the beginning. I am but one of your many lovers... I am but your most liked.'_

After that, without giving Natsuki any chance to counter her decision, she gave her an apologetic smile and a kiss before leaving with the patrol team captain.

Shortly after, Natsuki found herself being dragged into the committee meeting which strictly speaking cannot be considered as one since there are only two person in it. In the absence of the other three, Mai and Natsuki are the only two columns being left in Garderobe.

* * *

"I understand. I will go now." Natsuki answered. 

Placing her hand on Natsuki's shoulders, owner of purple orbs are filled with worry for her friend.

"Don't worry. Shizuru will be alright."

"I know..."

_'I must be strong. Everyone is uneasy and scared now. I cannot increase their worries and be a burden.'_

"Thank you, Mai. Your burden aren't light either. With Akane and Shizuru gone, you alone have to shoulder all their work."

"I'm glad you know that. Show me some spirit! Don't let me worry for you."

Mai said while beaming her sunny smile.

"Fine."

Natsuki said as she returned her smile. The column of fire is always so lively and cherry, taking care of them like a big sister. Apart from teacher and Shizuru, it is only towards her that Natsuki will let her guard down and reveal the real her.

* * *

Brimming on everyone's faces is that of confidence and relief. A striking difference from when they first heard of the unsettling news. Gone without a trace are their fears and worries. 

"Indeed. Garderobe's Gakuenchou must be you... Natsuki."

Seeing the happy faces, Mai remembered Shizuru's words. As long as Natsuki is around, as long as she is standing atop the tower overlooking the academy, when her deep and confident voice resounded, everyone will receive her words without a doubt. This is Garderobe's Gakuenchou, Natsuki Kruger's charm. A strong and unequalled presence that is able to draw people unto her.

Glancing to the dazzling blue on the tower top, Mai breath in deeply.

"I must work hard too. I mustn't lose to Natsuki ne?"

Together, we will safeguard this academy!

Mai marched with determined steps towards the work that awaits her.

TBC

* * *

**Notes:  
**Again... I would like to apologize for the delay. But do not worry. I will definitely finish this story. 

I am so sorry for those who suffered the angst in the last chapter... I hope the little fluff I did (A Day In The Life of Gakuenchou) managed to lighten up some of it. So don't kill me k? -grins-  
(Peers around to see if SychoBabbleX is around)

And yes... this is more angsty than An Investigation Report on Kruger and Viola... I agree... I myself was depressed for days when I read this. That's why I feel the NEED to share it around. -evil laughter-  
(Just kidding... I really like this story... it was very original and very well written)

Sorry if there are errors... I am still on my gaming machine which do not have any sort of word editor let alone spelling checkers (except Notepad... which is what I am using now... LOL)

As usual, feel free to bombard me with reviews and corrections!

Also, I want to thank you all for reading and I greatly appreciate those who spent time giving reviews. Thanks guys!

Btw... tlice (author of An Investigation Report) send her regards and wanted to thank those who reviewed her story.

For the original story in chinese, you can go to:  
http :// www . yamibo . com / viewthread.php? tid 6180  
The author's blog is:  
http :// www . wretch . cc / blog / asuka666

* * *


	5. Chapter 4 Eternity Pt 2

**Disclaimer:**  
Not mine, not even the plot! These are just translations. 

**Summary:  
**We now enter the main part of the story. It continues from Natsuki's promise in their previous lives to be the one loving Shizuru. We now move to a somewhat Mai-Otome world with a magical twist. Do however, keep in mind this is an Alternate Universe (AU) so do not be surprise if things are different from Mai-Otome.

**Note:**  
I've taken the liberty to include remarks to clarify certain scenes for those who are confused or would like details. (Please ignore if your imagination managed to fill in the gap because these remarks are just my own deductions and might not reflect the author's original intent) These sections are marked with **(-#-)**; refer to bottom of chapter for details.

* * *

**Entangled Love**

**Chapter 4 - Eternity (Part 2)**

**Authored by asuka**

Translated by glowie

* * *

"Viola-sama!" 

Immediately upon her arrival, a sturdy young man ran towards Shizuru. Sporting short fiery red hair is none other than the Captain of the patrol team, Captain Roeun.

"I'm very sorry to disturb you right upon your arrival but the situation is of utmost urgency. I think it's best that you come over and take a look."

"Very well. Please lead the way." Shizuru nodded. If something could ruffle the feathers of Roeun who is famous for his calm composure, it is definitely not something to be taken lightly.

Although inwardly she had somewhat prepared herself, she was speechless when she witness the horror presented before her eyes.

Scattered all over are bodies covered up by what was supposely white-colored cloth but now dyed bright red. It doesn't require a genius to know that these people did not die pretty.

"These are... was my subordinates..."

Roeun's voice was quavering with grief and anger.

Shizuru looked at Roeun silently, giving him time to control his emotions.

Eventually, after taking a few deep breaths, Roeun managed to continue.

"This morning as I did my normal rounds in the northern region, I've received an urgent report regarding the findings of cracks appearing in the Seal Stone. At that, I immediately rushed over here but... but I could never imagine the horror that awaits me. The grounds... they were littered with bodies... blood was everywhere. It was a bloodbath! A massacre! And the murderer was none other than my vice captain..."

"Soer?"

With utter disbelief, Shizuru voiced out the name of the promising young man whom she knew to be quiet and shy.

"Yes... it was Soer. I couldn't believe it. But I cannot deny what I saw with my very own eyes. I tried to stop him, I called out to him but I couldn't get any response. He was like a wild beast. I managed to subdue him and when I questioned him, he didn't reply. All he did was to glare at me with bloodshot eyes. After which, I immediately sent word to the academy of the situation. However, on your journey here, I'm afraid things have taken a turn for the worse."

With this, Roeun signaled his people.

Four soldiers emerged with a man bound and tied in the center. Four ropes were tied unto him and each end pulled in different direction and were held by a soldier. From the length of the ropes held by each soldier, it was obvious that none of them dared to go near him.

"This is Soer."

Setting aside the question of whether Shizuru could recognize the man brought before her, his very appearance can no longer be considered human. His skin is an eerie black whereas his eyes which are void of any emotions are ashen grey. Just one look is enough to unnerve even the weathered soldier.

"How did he become like this?"

"At the time of his capture, he seemed normal. But after I've sent the messenger and by the time you arrived, he became like this. From what little we could gather from his survivors, it seemed while they were patroling near the Seal Stone, they noticed a suspicious black fog hovering over the area. Soer ordered the others to stay back while he goes to investigate. Just as the soldiers have decided to go look for him as he was gone for quite some time, he returned. But upon his return, he started attacking them."

"... black fog." Shizuru knitted her brows, deep in thought.

"I'll go take a look, please do not follow me."

"No!!!"

Two sets of voices ringed in unison.

One of them belonged to Roeun and the other, Captain of the Guards, Azure. **(-1-)**

"It's too dangerous! Look at Soer now! God knows what else is lurking inside there!"

Remembering the state Soer is in now, Roeun would never allow the most respected Viola-sama to take the risk.

"Shizuru-sama, You are one of the highly important five columns. In view of the vaguity of the situation, I implore you to not endanger yourself unnecessarily. Moreever..."

She paused before taking a step towards Shizuru and whispered into her ear. "If anything were to happen to you... Gakuenchou will go mad." **(-2-)**

At the mention of Natsuki, Shizuru can't help but sigh.

Lifting her hands to stop the two from continuing.

"My mind is set. Do not try to dissuade me."

"In that case, let us go with you."

It is not everyday that one get to see the two captains who are always at each other's throats agreeing with each other let alone twice in a day!

"No. No matter what lies inside, I am confident I am able to protect myself with my kekkai. But if you two were to come along, it might actually make things difficult for me." **(-3-)**

Knowing fully well that Shizuru was speaking the truth, both of them remain quiet for they knew they could never win in a battle of words with the 3rd column. Not that they could win any sort of battle against the beauty.

To prevent them from following her, Shizuru placed a kekkai at the entrance before carefully stepping through it herself.

Apart from the reason she mentioned, there is another as to why she wouldn't let them follow her.

"Zeitlos! Are you there?" **(-4-)**

* * *

Zeitlos- The Guardian Beast for the Seal Stone. From the beginning of time, it has dutifully carried out its task of protecting the Seal Stone and had never left its place. Although Shizuru had only seen the magnificient beast once when she was still a child while accompanying the High Priest, its proud elegance and aura of holiness had left a deep impression. 

As soon as she and the High Priest had stepped into the boundary of the sacred place, a stern and icy voice boomed powerfully.

"Halt! Do not proceed further!"

Little Shizuru was terrified and stood nailed to the ground. She vaguely remembers the High Priest had some sort of conversation with the majestic white-colored beast but she could not remember what was being exchanged. Was it because she was too scared to take note or did the High Priest removed her memory of the conversation?

* * *

When she heard from Roeun that Soer managed to enter the sacred place, she knew she had to come investigate immediately. White Wind would have never allowed anyone to enter the place. Not wanting the secret of the Guardian Beast to be disclosed, she had setup a kekkai to keep people out of this place. Especially at this time... 

Something must have happened to the Guardian...

How she wished to hear the thundering voice, the voice that once nailed her in her place, when she walked in but... none... it was quiet... too quiet.

Filling the atmosphere instead was a mysterious blackish fog. The fog seemed to originate from deep within the cave which housed the Seal Stone.

Shizuru strengthen her kekkai and braced herself as she ventured into the cave.

* * *

The gaze of the people were still on to Natsuki as she stepped away from the balcony. Even when the doors were closed, even at this height, the cheers of the people could be heard. 

"Good work, Natsuki."

Mai smiled towards Natsuki who had just settled into her chair and offered her a cup of red tea.

"Compared to you, I got the easy part. However, pray tell when did you took over my secretary's job as well?"

"Sigh... I knew it! You still prefer Shizuru's green tea don't you? But there's nothing I could do about it I guess. That's Shizuru's priviledge. I can only make something else for you least you compare the two of us and deemed me unworthy."

"Mou!"

That's the best retort a flabbergasted Natsuki could come up with.

"Fine... fine... I'll stop. Let's get back to the matters at hand. Due to the gravity of the matter, the royal palace had sent word that the King will be coming to Garderobe this afternoon."

"What's he doing here for?"

Brows knitted, the already impossibly icy mask of hers managed to increase a notch.

"Well... on the surface, it's to discuss the course of action regarding this matter with the Gakuenchou."

Mai sighed helplessly. The current King, Philip the Third, can be considered a wise king. He is well versed in both the sword and pen and is still in his 30's and unwed. His affection towards Natsuki is no secret and he did nothing to deny rumours of his relationship with Natsuki which are spreading like wildfire among the people. This only served to irk Natsuki to no end.

"I know you don't want to see him. But... we do need to notify the royal courts regarding this matter."

"Do not worry. I'll know well to place official business ahead of mine. If not, I would have kicked him a year ago when he asked me to dance with him in front of everyone... because of that I missed the chance to dance with Shizuru."

Natsuki spat out her grievance with gritted teeth. Obviously, she is still sour over the matter.

"Are there news from Akane?" **(-5-)**

"No... not yet."

"Sigh..."

For awhile, silence fell over the room.

Eventually, Natsuki broke the awkwardness. "Since that guy will only be here in the afternoon, I guess I'd better grab some rest while I still can."

Mai shakes her head... only Natsuki would dare to address the King as "that guy".

Gazing towards the blue-haired figure standing in front of the window peering into the distance, Mai slowly closed the door as she took her leave.

* * *

"Heavens..." 

Shocked. Her usual calm demeanour had totally abandoned her.

Upon the jade green Seal Stone, a gaping hole was evident. The strange black-colored fog are seeping out of that hole. Blood could be found splattered all over the floor. Found admist the crimson liquid are white-colored feathers. Shizuru knew all too well who those feathers belonged to.

"This is bad... Oh! What should I do? Teacher..." Crimson orbs filled with worry, Shizuru weakly mumbled.

TBC

* * *

**Notes:**  
Whew! Ok... I am hoping to finish this series as soon as I can so I can move on to more happier stories. No promises though. (ie. I don't promise how soon is the as soon as I can ... and also I don't promise on the happier stories either) 

-Bonk- Ouch! (readers: Don't make promises you can't keep! Take **THAT!** and **ThAT**!)

As usual, all forms of reviews and corrections are welcomed! Yes.. I am still on my gaming machine... no spelling checks STILL.(I think I have been sitting in front of it for way WAy WAY too long... my butt hurts)

Thanks for those who have reviewed! I hope you guys have recovered from the previous chapter by now. -grins-

-Bug #1 caught and terminated!- Thanks to SychoBabbleX for the correction.

**Remarks:**  
**1.** Captain of the Guards. While Roeun is stationed in the fields, Azure is stationed mainly within Garderobe.

**2.** Which is why Azure is -cough-knowledgable-cough- in Natsuki's behaviour.

**3.** Apart from healing, Shizuru's speciality is to create kekkai, magical barriers. I've decided to go with kekkai (magical barrier or shield) after much debate (err... 5 mins to be exact). Force field is too science-ficky. Barrier doesn't fit nicely because kekkai can also act as a shield. Shield on the other hand doesn't fit nicely because kekkai can also act as a barrier. LOL. I am long-winded like an old granny aren't I?  
(readers: Don't insult old granny! Take **tHaT**! and **THat**!)

**4.** Ok... this is where I totally deserved the TAKE THAT part... I have absolutely no idea how to translate the name of the beast. In chinese it's LingHeng. Ling - a flicker, a moment. Heng - forever, eternity. It's two absolutely contradictory words. (a moment that last forever?)  
I know... White Wind is so lame... forgive me... I'll take suggestions... and I'll change the name accordingly? Thanks!  
UPDATED: I've changed the name to Zeitlos (It meant TIMELESS in German). I know, it is still not nice but at least the meaning is correct now. So there! -grins-

**5.** If you're still wondering... Yes, Akane is one of the columns. So to summarize.  
- 1st column: High Priest - Creation (D)  
- 2nd column: Natsuki - Ice (O)  
- 3rd column: Shizuru - Wind (D)  
- 4th column: Mai - Fire (O)  
- 5th column: Akane - Earth (B)

(D) - Strong on Defense. Weak on Offense.  
(O) - Strong on Offense. Weak on Defense.  
(B) - Balanced.

* * *


	6. Chapter 5 Eternity Pt 3

**Disclaimer:**  
Not mine, not even the plot! These are just translations. 

**Summary:  
**We now enter the main part of the story. It continues from Natsuki's promise in their previous lives to be the one loving Shizuru. We now move to a somewhat Mai-Otome world with a magical twist. Do however, keep in mind this is an Alternate Universe (AU) so do not be surprise if things are different from Mai-Otome.

**Note:  
**I've taken the liberty to include remarks to clarify certain scenes for those who are confused or would like details. (Please ignore if your imagination managed to fill in the gap because these remarks are just my own deductions and might not reflect the author's original intent) These sections are marked with **(-#-)**; refer to bottom of chapter for details.

* * *

**Entangled Love**

**Chapter 5 - Eternity (Part 3)**

**Authored by asuka**

Translated by glowie

* * *

-- Mai, I can't do it anymore... 

-- Hold on Natsuki, just a little longer.

-- No, I can't. I can't take it anymore.

"Bang!"

Slamming both her hands onto the table, Natsuki finally managed to get the person before her to stop his senseless unending banter.

"Natsuki? What's wrong?"

As these words left his mouth, his hands reached to feel her forehand. Luckily for him, his actions were stopped in midair by a pair of slender hands.

Owner of said hands smiled warmly towards a confused Philip the Third as her mind worked in overdrive to prevent the situation from turning life threatening.

"Your highness, I am so sorry. Natsuki had been worrying over the issues regarding the Seal Stone and have not been getting any rest. I think she is too tired."

"Ahh... I see." He nodded with understanding.

"In that case, let the meeting adjourned. Natsuki, you'd better get some rest. We would be at a loss if you were to fall sick. Moreover... it'll break my heart."

His voice was overflowing with loving care and his face took on a reddish hue as he said that.

Outwardly, Mai was still smiling warmly but in her heart she was in tears... tears of desperation! 'Please... can't you see I am trying to save your hide? Stop talking already!'

Steeling her grip on Natsuki's hands; fearful of what her friend might do in case she goes berserk, she could sense the blue-haired woman's sudden stiffness when the last line was spoken.

"I guess we'd better take our leave then."

She quips before dragging a thankfully still stoned Natsuki with blazing speed away from the conference room.

* * *

Still recovering from shock, a pale-faced Natsuki quickly gulped down a cup of red tea to calm herself down. 

Mai quickly refills the tea while being thankful that it wasn't scalding hot.

"Argh! I can't stand him!"

Our blue-haired Gakuenchou originally planned to quickly explain the situation and dispatch 'that guy' as soon as possible. Instead, he started to talk about the stars and moon. It was painfully obvious that he was trying to drag out the conversation in an attempt to spend more time with the ice beauty.

Unfortunately, his intentions are all lost upon the intended audience as Natsuki's heart is solely occupied with a certain crimson orbed beauty.

"Alright. Calm down already. You are so **edgy** today."

Quietly, her hands reached out secretly caresses strands of midnight blue.

"... I am very worried about Shizuru. To be honest, I am not in the mood to handle anything right now."

With her back towards Mai, Natsuki was totally oblivious to her friend's subtle movements. Her attention was solely focused on the object of her affection; jaded green orbs gaze longingly out of the window towards the distance.

"You... you really can't live without her can't you?"

Trembling hands quietly pulled away from the midnight tresses.

"Yes. I cannot be without her by my side, even if its for but a moment. I cannot live in a world without her presence."

"I know..."

Mai's voice was uncharacteristically hoarse but Natsuki being preoccupied with her thoughts on Shizuru failed to notice this.

* * *

A sudden knock on the door snapped the usually cheery 4th column from her brooding; she turned to face the door. 

Mai turned back to glance at Natsuki who was oblivious to the intrusion. Returning her attention to the messenger she asked softly. "What is it?"

"We've received news from the escort guards, Shizuru-sama has returned safely..."

Not waiting for Mai's reply, a streak of blue dashed out of the door almost colliding with the shocked messenger.

Peering outside the window, she quietly watched as the blue-haired figure ran towards the landing dock. Struggling to contain the tears that were gathering within purple orbs, Mai squeezed shut her eyes.

"Natsuki..."

Softly, she murmured the person's name. Within her voice a bitter helplessness that she secretly kept to herself.

* * *

Before she could steady herself from her dismount from the flying dragon, Shizuru was wrapped in a tight embrace. 

"Shizuru, Shizuru. I'm so glad you're back safely. I was so worried."

So tight was Natsuki's hold that Shizuru actually had trouble breathing.

"Natsuki, I am alright. You can stop worrying now."

"Hai! Hai!" Natsuki said as she nodded to indicate her agreement enthusiastically.

Burying her face into soft brown tresses, Natsuki breathe in her scent as her hand squeezed tighter around her most precious; hungrily drinking in the feel of her warmth and presence.

"Shizuru, Shizuru, you are finally back. Heavens knows how much I've missed you. Without you beside me, I couldn't do anything except thinking about you."

As she continued to pour out her longing verbally, her lips started to reacquaint themselves with her delicious white neck. Her voice becoming urgent, her breathing labored.

Taking in all this are the personal escort guards and the students who were welcoming the return of their favorite column. Gapping red, they instinctively looked to the side but unconsciously most of them stole secret glances at the two.

* * *

"Natsuki, release me please?" 

"Never!"

It's not that Natsuki didn't notice the commotion they had caused, she just couldn't care less.

"But..."

"No buts!"

Not wanting to give her the opportunity to argue, she drowned her protests and forced them back with her adamant lips.

"Oooohhhh"

Screams of startlement of the students filled the place.

"Fu fu fu... little Natsuki-chan is as passionate as always I see..."

An aged voice filled with amused mirth crackled through the commotion.

A more than familiar voice.

The kissing couple immediately broke apart. Looking towards the direction of the voice, sure enough, it belonged to none other than their most respected person. Adorned in snow white garment with a smile full of gentle kindness, his long white beard was fluttering in the wind while his golden staff glittered brightly under the noon day sun.

"Teacher! You're back!"

Except for Natsuki and Shizuru, the rest of the crowd half knelt before the wise sage to show their utmost respect.

"Welcome back, High Priest."

The people cheered ecstatically for they believe no matter what the situation, the wise and powerful 1st column will be able to handle the situation.

"Teacher, why didn't you inform us of your return? We would have greeted you personally."

Looking at his favorite student, he strokes his beard while smilingly said. "I did, but after hearing about Shizuru's return, I guess my little Natsuki-chan didn't have the patience to listen to the rest of the message."

'Voomph' -- Quick as lightning, Natsuki's face was popping red.

It seemed apart from Shizuru, the beautiful 3rd column, this old man, who was currently enjoying his handiwork, is the only other that could muster such a response from Natsuki, the Ice Mage.

"Mou..."

Due to it being the actual truth, Natsuki couldn't find anything to retort her teacher but she couldn't help but wonder how did he know?

With a knowing look, his smile widens. "Isn't that obvious? The answer's right before our eyes is it not?"

Pouting in silent admission, our blue-haired beauty is plagued with another nagging question.

"Teacher, please don't call me little Natsuki-chan already. I don't see you addressing Shizuru nor any of the others like that. Why is it only me?"

Not at all happy that she was singled out with the embarrassing nickname, she continued to pout like a child... something she tends to do a lot unconsciously in the presence of the elder.

"Because Natsuki is a very cute person."

A pleasant and unique accent answered the question perfectly on behalf of the wise elder.

"Precisely." The High Priest nodded to reaffirm Shizuru's observation.

"I think so too." A clear but childish voice joined in on the discussion.

Massaging her temples, Natsuki groaned. The last thing she needed was more people making fun of her.

"Akane... even you..."

Shortly after, Mai arrived to join them. The five columns are reunited and started reminiscing joyfully.

More students swamped in to witness the gathering, leaving them no choice but to move their catching up within the confines of the Gakuenchou's office.

At the same time the parasol tree within the academy shed its last leaf as the crowd disperse, heralding the presence of late autumn.

Unbeknownst to them, this was to be the last happy moments for the academy.

So much so that in the years to come, many of those that were present this day would still grieve for those that were lost... never to return to their midst.

TBC

* * *

**Notes:**  
Sorry, I wanted to updated this earlier but my internet provider decided to do a service "upgrade". Nice name for service interuption. Anyways... I hope you guys like it. It's short and not much storyline except to bring to light Mai's err... inner feelings. -grins- 

Again, I would like to thank those who reviewed. As for the name... sigh... I am definitely gonna change it. Its meaning is actually used later in the story... but I guess I can forgo that sentence... since it's just a minor mention. I don't think pegasus is suitable because I see it more of a white-colored winged lion. Proud and ferocious. Ya... white wind has NOTHING to do with it... apart from it being white part. **LOL**. A white-colored winged beast --- white wind comes naturally to my mind... that shows how creative i really am. -cries-  
(To those who wondered if I will produce some of my own fics... ya... creativeness is what I lack)  
Hrmm... maybe silly crackfics... but I don't wanna scare you guys off.

Contrarily to popular belief... I do care for your well-being. -grins-

Thank you all for your kind words, I'll be lying if I said I wasn't encourage by them. -basking-

SychoBabbleX, glad you're out of your depression... I just hope you don't get into one... anytime soon.

To those who were wondering about the angst factor... This piece of fic is rated WMD... what does it mean? Yeah... I actually asked that question.  
WMD - Weapons of Mass Destruction Despite that... it's a really beautiful piece so I hope you guys will tag along. I promise to give a pleasant surprise to lessen the damage when I upload the last chapter of this story. It **SHOULD** help you guys recover a bit... I HOPE... **-glups-**

Ohh... Ya... I was sooo hoping I don't need to do this... I WANT TO APOLOGIZE for messing up the 1st column's sex. The High Priest is a man... not a woman. I am so sorry. I just naturally assumed he's a woman because I cannot imagine Natsuki warming up like that to a man. I was translating halfway when I noticed... BEARD?? Huh? Doh! a MAN! Arggh... -blushes profusely-  
(Sorry ya... I'll be more careful in the future)

Saw NSKruger's review and felt that it's a burning question that others would be asking as well. So I am adding it here. Well... the setting here is definitely different from Mai-Otome. Do remember the story continues from their previous lives. Natsuki here is definitely different because of her promise to love Shizuru as much as she did in My-Hime. Natsuki here is obsessed with Shizuru and thus openly shows her affection. In the same way their past lives also affects Shizuru to some extend.

**Remarks:**  
Thank goodness there's no need for that this chapter. Else my ramblings will be longer than the story. Sorry about that. I tend to ramble... like what I am doing now...

Mai: You're worst than Philip the Third! **-Bonk-** Take **THAT!** and **ThAT!**

* * *


	7. Chapter 6 Eternity Pt 4

**Disclaimer:  
**Not mine, not even the plot! These are just translations. 

**Summary:  
**We now enter the main part of the story. It continues from Natsuki's promise in their previous lives to be the one loving Shizuru. We now move to a somewhat Mai-Otome world with a magical twist. Do however, keep in mind this is an Alternate Universe (AU) so do not be surprise if things are different from Mai-Otome.

**Note:**  
I've taken the liberty to include remarks to clarify certain scenes for those who are confused or would like details. (Please ignore if your imagination managed to fill in the gap because these remarks are just my own deductions and might not reflect the author's original intent) These sections are marked with **(-#-)**; refer to bottom of chapter for details.

* * *

**Entangled Love**

**Chapter 6 - Eternity (Part 4)**

**Authored by asuka**

Translated by glowie

* * *

After hearing the report, the High Priest stayed quiet... noone spoke a word.

The atmosphere within the room was laden with the gravity of the matter.

After what seemed like a lifetime, the High Priest finally broke the silence.

"Shizuru, are you positively sure that the guardian is missing?"

"Yes."

"The guardian that had been protecting the Seal Stone since the beginning of time... to think that it..."

"Teacher, what would happen if the guardian is not around?"

Akane asked. She's the newest among the five who inherited the power of the columns and is the only one who didn't grew up along with Natsuki and the others. Naturally, she's the least experienced of the lot.

"The Seal Stone had been guarded by the guardian since the very beginning. It was said that its main purpose is to suppress an ancient evil. But as to what it really is even I do not know."

"I have placed a kekkai around the sacred place when I left. It should hold the black fog in place but it will not hold forever."

Shizuru said, worry evident in her usually calm demeanor. It greatly troubled her that the guardian she only had the privilege of meeting once is now nowhere to be found.

"The guardian's power transferring processes is quite similar to that of the columns. I would have known if it had taken place. Thus, I believe the guardian, Zeitlos should be alive. The utmost urgency right now is to locate Zeitlos as soon as possible! We need to hurry before it is too late."

"Understood. We will leave immediately."

Natsuki swiftly rose from her seat as soon as the words left her mouth. A woman of her words, she was always quick to act.

Just as they were getting ready to leave a commotion outside the meeting room caught their attention. The door suddenly flung open. Appearing before them is a far from composed Lazuli, the captain of the guards. Dropping down on one knee she said. "Please forgive my rudeness. Due to the gravity of the matter, I have no choice but to interrupt the meeting."

"No harm done. Please rise before you proceed."

"Hai." Lazuli obeyed, standing up she continued. "The King and his dragon knights had taken off towards the scared place."

"What!?" Shizuru exclaimed.

"If the dragon knights broke through my kekkai... the fog... I dare not imagine the damage it would cause!"

"Lazuli, gather your troops and seal the academy. Do not allow anyone to leave the area." **(-1-)**

Natsuki calmly ordered.

"Understood!"

Upon receiving her orders, Lazuli quickly left the room.

"Teacher, the four of us will leave now. I'm leaving the academy in your hands."

"Hai. Please be careful."

With this, the four bid their farewells to their teacher before rushing off to their dragons.

None of them could have thought that for one of them, this was to be a final farewell.

* * *

"Arghh!!! That baka! What was he thinking? Dragging his bunch of stupid knights over there!" 

As soon as her dragon took off, Natsuki threw all the reserve she had to muster in front of her teacher to the winds and started a string of curses she had been holding all this while.

"I guess, it's up to our Natsuki to rescue the 'king' ne?"

"Shizuru... How could you still laugh at a time like this?"

Glaring was all she could do to a still smiling Shizuru.

"Sigh... at this point in time, even if I were to worry; it wouldn't have help the situation a single bit. In that case, I might as well face it happily. No? Hopefully, we can reach them before they broke through my kekkai."

Casting aside her playful tone, Shizuru suddenly looked seriously towards Natsuki. "However, if... the kekkai was breached, Natsuki will need to buy me time by holding back the black fog so I can re-cast another."

"I understand."

Knowing the seriousness of the matter at hand, the four did not speak further but each concentrating on urging their dragon to carry them to their destination in the shortest time possible.

Finally, the horizon opened up to reveal the sacred place. However, upon seeing the monstrosity of the black fog encompassing the whole area sent shivers up their spine. Their worst fear had come to pass.

Upon nearing the eerie fog, they were greeted by sounds of battle; their nostrils were rudely invaded by foul stench of blood. Wave after wave of crimson rain found their way onto the ground below as one after another, the battered lifeless body of the knights fell from the skies.

Those **turned**, whose mind was corrupted by the black fog were savagely hacking whatever that moves or whatnot, driven with the need to kill and destroy. Caught within this mindless massacre, those still sane were purely relying on their survival instincts, swinging their blades in response without any reserve towards those whom they were chatting with minutes earlier, against those whom they had shared a drink with the night before. The blood on their wounds and the tears from their faces inter-mingled but their inflictor continued their brutal onslaught of metal against flesh. Stroke by stroke it sank in without mercy or hesitation.

The heart-wrenching cries of the dying soldiers accompanied by the hollow howls of their bloodthirsty ex-comrades filled the morning skies with its spine-chilling rhythm, piecing together an eerie song of death.

Presented with the visage of hell on earth, the columns were stunned speechless.

"Shizuru! Will you be able to restore those that were **turned**?"

"Yes I can but I will need time and I would not be able to restore them all, maybe a few. But more importantly, I do not wish to do so..."

Her voice dropping to a whisper. Shizuru still clearly remembered the scenes that took place when she "saved" Soer yesterday. The moment his mind was restored, Soer went mad. He couldn't accept the fact that he had killed so many of his comrade. In the midst of his rampage, he attacked Shizuru and was killed by Roeun on the spot. Shizuru couldn't find any comforting words for the grieve-stricken captain who was begging for her forgiveness.

She was greatly disturbed by the incident. But as usual, she had chosen to keep it to herself. Despite finding Shizuru's quietness unsettling, Natsuki did not press her for an explanation.

"First the 'king', after which we will save whom we can."

Natsuki commanded without any hesitation. Although the 'king' had brought nothing but trouble, he is still the king. The country could not function without one. Her immediate concern is to ensure his safety.

It wasn't hard to find him. A circle of protection was formed around him; his loyal knights, determined to protect their king till their dying breath, made it easy for the columns to spot him. Saving him however,is another matter for this is also where most the action is taking place.

Summoning her powers; a blue light illuminate from her palms causing the temperature around her to freefall. With a flick of her arms, a thick wall of ice rose from the ground effectively cutting off the king and his knights from their attackers.

"Bring your men and leave this place immediately!"

Continuing her barrage of ice, she encased the crazed attackers with prisons of ice, freezing them on the spot. No matter what, they are still pretty much alive. If possible, she do not wish to kill them.

"Natsuki... I..."

Philip the Third was in a disheveled mess. His silvery white hair was damped with blood and his somewhat handsome face hung low in shame and remorse.

"Go!!"

She bellowed. Natsuki do not wish to hear another word from this person.

As if still wanting to say something... he lingered, hesitated until his loyal knights resorted to drag him away from the fray.

* * *

What's left is to clear the place, save the survivors and to hold back the frenzied attacks of the turned. The fought hard to hold back the attacks allowing Shizuru to recast her kekkai. Everyone was exhausted when it was over. All of them drained, both in body and spirit. Their magical powers almost depleted. 

It wasn't until now that Natsuki noticed someone was missing.

"Mai? Where's Mai?"

"Ohh... a messenger sent news of the academy being attacked. The academy's kekkai was compromised. She had rushed back to help."

Akane replied.

"What!? Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"Because Mai said she could handle it alone..."

"Handle it alone?! She's always very careful... why is she so rash this time?"

Scared out of her wits by Natsuki's show of anger, Akane seek refuge behind Shizuru. Her head cowering while she grabbed unto the corner of Shizuru's sleeves.

"Natsuki..."

Shizuru called out the name of the raging beauty. Upon hearing her gentle voice, Natsuki's fury was effectively halved.

"Actually, the messenger was looking for Shizuru but Mai, noticing Shizuru's exhaustion after rebuilding the kekkai volunteered to go back first to help, giving Shizuru some time to rest before rushing back to fix the academy's kekkai."

"... Baka!"

She growled as she leaped unto her dragon and rushed back towards the academy.

The two looked towards each other briefly before they too got up unto their dragons and followed Natsuki's lead.

* * *

As a bright column of red light tore towards the sky, Natsuki was overwhelmed with a nauseating dizziness. Her heart stilled and her mind went blank. It took all she could muster to hold herself steady in her seat so as not to fall off her dragon. 

Shizuru squeeze shut her eyes in pain whereas Akane sobbed uncontrollably.

All three of them knew too well what that column of light signifies. That was a sign that a transfer of power had just taken place, a transfer of power from a fallen commrade to its new vessel. They themselves were once participant in such a process, when they were the recipient of the power from the death of its previous owner.

There could only be one person wielding the power of each element. No matter how heavily wounded a column would be, as long as they are still alive, the power transfer would not happen. The emergence of this column of light could only mean one thing. Mai Tokiha, their dear friend and comrade, the orange-haired and purple orbed maiden is no longer with them.

Only when the three reached the academy, did they found out that the kekkai protecting the academy had been broken through. The walls surrounding the perimeter lay in ruins while littered on the ground were bodies of the patrolling soldiers and escort guards. Found amongst these are darken bodies of **turned** victims. What unnerved them was the discovery of common peasants, apart from the expected dragon knights, among the many turned bodies.

They are however thankful that the damage was somewhat contained on the outer defense forts. The academy, sitting in the center, seemed on the most part untouched. Although there were students who were wounded, there were no casualties.

Upon being notified of their return, Lazuli immediately rushed over to them.

"Forgive me! Due to my incompetence, I've failed to ensure Mai-sama's safety..."

Lazuli was kneeling on the ground, her body shaking from grief and anger, her voice deep with regret and self-reproach.

"I am not interested in your excuses! Tell me! How did she die?"

With one hand she grasped unto Lazuli's collar and lifted her off the ground. All her grieve and anger now directed towards Lazuli; the air around her crackles with magical surges, threatening to unleash their wrath upon the captain.

"Natsuki, please..."

Shizuru approached the two and held Natsuki tightly from the back. Trying desperately to calm her down in case she do something she will regret later.

Lazuli rubbed her neck and cleared her throat before she shook her head towards Shizuru to indicate that she is alright.

"... Not long after you left, a group of **turned** victims attacked us. At first their numbers were negligible and were unable to break the kekkai but they then started killing each other; Spilling blood all over the holy seal, tainting it. The kekkai broke soon after. Once the kekkai gave way, they rushed in and started attacking anything that moves. More and more **turned** victims swamped in and most of them are peasants staying in the outskirts. Among these were relatives and friends of the soldiers. Most of our soldiers were reluctant to fight their loved ones and because of this, things quickly spiraled out of control. By the time the soldiers face the cruel fact and started to fight back, we were already in deep trouble. Everything was working against us. I was against sending for your help but seeing the desperation of the situation, I had no choice. If they had breached the final defense line and entered the academy, all the defenseless kids... I am so sorry. I did not anticipate things would turn out this way."

Lazuli knelt down again, head hung low in remorse.

"... Forget it... get up. It was never your fault."

Natsuki's low and always commanding voice for once sounded so weak and resigned.

"What happened after that?"

"Upon seeing Mai-sama's arrival, to be honest I was quite surprised as who we needed most was Shizuru-sama who is adept at creating kekkai, even if Shizuru-sama were not able to come it still shouldn't be her alone. This question kept bugging me until... when I last saw her, before she left she told me. 'Akane, being new with her powers is still not familiar with it; whereas Shizuru must stay beside Natsuki, Natsuki will be safe with Shizuru's kekkai protecting her. Thus, I came back alone.'"

"Mai... baka! You should know that your element is pure offense, you wouldn't be able to use it to defend the academy well."

Natsuki chocked upon hearing the truth, she'd never guessed that this was her reason for coming back alone. To think that she even blamed her for her rashness.

"Mai-sama wanted us to retreat. I was too caught up in the situation to question her and obeyed as she instructed. When I rushed back I saw a huge magical glyph with Mai-sama in the center. I wanted to stop her but I was too late." **(-2-)**

"... She... she actually used the forbidden spell."

Feeling all her strength had left her, Natsuki would have fell to the ground had Shizuru not held her up.

The forbidden spell is a powerful destructive spell meant only as a last resort. So great is its power that it will consume it's conjurer, feeding on their very life force, until nothing is left.

"How could you do it Mai? To the extend of denying us the chance to give you a proper burial."

Freeing herself from Shizuru's embrace, Natsuki staggered towards the academy.

Although Shizuru also grieved for their friend and is very worried about Natsuki, the situation did not allow her time to think about it further. She is needed to restore the academy's kekkai and she needed to do it quickly. She could only watch as Natsuki moved further away from her.

* * *

Ignoring everyone she passes, Natsuki made her way to her office. 

Holding the pot of red tea prepared by Mai; the pot of tea which she had casually set aside upon Shizuru's return.

Firmly, dearly she now held it close to her chest.

Teardrops fell, one by one, they dripped upon the teapot made of clay.

"I am sorry... I am so sorry. I didn't even have the chance to tell you... The tea you made... they are delicious... Mai..."

Hugging the teapot, Natsuki sobbed. However, no matter how hard she wept, that person is no longer able to know.

TBC

* * *

**Notes:  
**Sorry for the delay. Wanted this out earlier but was caught with TRYING to understand how to setup my LJ. Arggh... I just wanted something simple. Anyways enough of that. Hrmm... we're nearing the end... the next chapter is the last and it is long.(for my standards) I MIGHT break it to 2 chapters so I can upload it earlier but that will mean a long wait because I have to get the surprise ready by the time I upload the last chapter. Decisions... decisions... 

Ohh.. about this chapter... I hope Mai lovers are faring well... (Naolin?)

2x Ohh... thanks for those who suggested names... am especially thankful to Chichibabung for suggesting to look up other languages. LOL.. silly me.. why didn't I think of that earlier? -blush-  
As you can see, I've decided on the name Zeitlos... k.. i know.. it doesn't sound smooth but meaning wise, it's what I'm looking for. Basically it means timeless in German.

Also, I apologize for taking the easy way out and use the word "TURNED" for the people who are berserker-fied. Ahh.. I hated to just use "turned" to describe them but I can't think of any right now. (I kept thinking about vampires whenever I hear that word... hehehe..)

Last but not the least. Thanks for reading and taking the time to review. :)

**Remarks:**  
**1.** The academy is more liken to a city than just a school. Lazuli is under the command of Natsuki and is in charge of security within the academy. She heads the guards with the academy. Roeun on the other hand is in charge of perimeter control. He heads the soldiers.

**2.** I don't like the way I describe the magical seal. If you've seen Fate/Stay. It's liken to what Rin used to summon Archer but way bigger. The author uses the word "Ultimate". But describing it as the Ultimate Magical Glyph sounds soo... err... fightinggameishlike for me. I am reluctant to use seal and felt glyph is more accurate. (I am a Final Fantasy fan.. go figure) But I am open for suggestions. Please let me know if there's a better word. It will so help me in future translations. Thanks.

* * *


	8. Chapter 7 Eternity Pt 5

**Disclaimer:  
**Not mine, not even the plot! These are just translations.

**Summary:**  
We now enter the main part of the story. It continues from Natsuki's promise in their previous lives to be the one loving Shizuru. We now move to a somewhat Mai-Otome world with a magical twist. Do however, keep in mind this is an Alternate Universe (AU) so do not be surprise if things are different from Mai-Otome.

**Note:**  
I've taken the liberty to include remarks to clarify certain scenes for those who are confused or would like details. (Please ignore if your imagination managed to fill in the gap because these remarks are just my own deductions and might not reflect the author's original intent) These sections are marked with **(-#-)**; refer to bottom of chapter for details.

* * *

**Entangled Love**

**Chapter 7 - Eternity (Part 5)**

**Authored by asuka**

Translated by glowie

* * *

The moment Shizuru opened the office door, she saw Natsuki standing before the window, her back towards her, shoulders slumped in dejected loneliness; a far cry from her usual demeanor of strength and confidence.

Gaze of the crimson orbed beauty fell upon the teapot which was placed on the table.

"Natsuki..."

The blue-haired figure turned about as she heard her name. She seemed much calmer now.

With urgent strides, she marched up to her and drew Shizuru into her strong arms.

"Don't ever leave me Shizuru. Don't leave me. I cannot afford to lose any more!"

"Hai! I will never leave you. Do not worry, Natsuki."

Returning the gesture, she held the slightly shaking body as she continues to ease the younger woman's worries and grieve by continually repeating words of reassurance.

"Mai's dead... she's dead! Why? Why is she so silly"

After a slight hesitation, Shizuru spoke. "... Natsuki, although this doesn't seemed to be a good time but I feel you should know... Mai... she has always"

"No! Don't say it! Shizuru, you need not continue... I know. I've always known. But I've chosen to be oblivious to it for my heart only belongs to you and you alone. Towards Mai, I can only say that I owe her."

"Sigh... Natsuki..."

"You want to tell me not to mind you. Am I right?"

Distancing slightly, Jade green orbs peered intently into their crimson counterpart.

"Unfortunately... from the very moment I've laid my eyes on you, my fate has been sealed; my destiny written. You are to be my fall."

Gazing lovingly towards the person before her, her hands gently caresses the face of the one who occupied both her heart and mind. Just as Natsuki was about to capture her lips with her own, Shizuru gently pushed her away.

"Natsuki... we're not alone."

Only then did Natsuki notice the presence of a small figure behind Shizuru. She was looking at her with a mixture of awe and shyness.

"She is?"

Natsuki is not unfamiliar with her face; she had been often seen lingering around Shizuru. "Shizuru-sama, Shizuru-sama" she'll address her while circling around excitedly. She's one of the many whom Natsuki had liberally labeled as little pesky flies. But why is she here? More importantly, why did Shizuru brought her here, especially at this critical time?

"She's the new Column of Fire."

Natsuki's body stiffens at the words that rolled casually out of Shizuru's mouth. Never had she heard word so repulsive especially when they came from her beloved lips.

_Why? Why is she so quick to accept? Doesn't she feel sad at all?_

Her mind knows this has nothing to do with the girl but emotional wise, she could not accept, it's too soon, this replacing of Mai's position.

"Good day, Gakuenchou."

She had almost the same hair color as Mai but hers is a darker orange. The girl greeted Natsuki politely.

"... From this day onwards, you need not address me as Gakuenchou. Your current position allows you to address me directly."

At those words, she turned her back towards the girl, jade green orbs unwilling to linger a second further upon the red uniform she now wore instead of Mai."

"Oh no, I dare not." The girl exclaimed hurriedly, "I... I'm Arika." she stuttered. If what she had towards Shizuru is admiration, her take towards Natsuki is nothing short of awe. She was exhilarated beyond words of her new position but more so because she could work alongside her idol.

The ever-sharp Shizuru felt Natsuki's displeasure and quickly stopped Arika from continuing.

"Natsuki should rest while she can. Our time is limited. I do not know how long my kekkai can last, we need to find Zeitlos before it falters."

She nodded her head wordlessly.

Taking this opportunity Shizuru quickly lead Arika away.

Weakly, Natsuki slumped unto the couch within the room which was once again filled with deafening silence.

* * *

Natsuki wasn't sure if she managed to get some sleep or does she knows how long had it been. All she knew was while her mind was running aimlessly in a series of jumbled thoughts, a messenger came in to notify her of the High Priest's summon. Of which she immediately responded by rushing over to the meeting room.

Once there, she found the whole team waiting, including the new girl. She was the last to arrive.

Akane's eyes are still red from crying; wordlessly she sat in a corner. The new girl was sticking closely to Shizuru and Shizuru, graceful as always, was smiling warmly and answering with gentle patience to whatever questions the girl had.

This scene before her caused her somewhat calmed emotions to stir like troubled waters before the coming of a massive storm. But she held her demeanor and sat grudgingly in her seat out of respect for the High Priest.

"I think everyone is painfully aware of the fact that Mai is no longer with us..."

The voice of the High Priest seemed to have aged overnight. Mai, Natsuki and Shizuru were brought up by him and he has always treated them as though they are his grandchildren. Mai's untimely departure was a great blow to him.

"I can't help but think, maybe I was wrong to have taught all of you the forbidden spell... but most of all, I blame myself for being so near yet I am unable to save her."

At that time, the High Priest was inside the academy whereas Mai was in the outer defense forts. In terms of distance, he was the closest at that time.

"No, teacher. Please don't do this to yourself. Mai... did it on her own free will. It was nobody's fault. She did it to protect us all. She sacrificed herself to buy us time. Furthermore, it happened so fast and so sudden. So... please teacher, don't blame yourself."

"Yes, Shizuru's right. It's not your fault teacher. If there's blame to be claimed, then we each own a share."

"Sigh... you are all good kids..."

Why does fate have to be so cruel to these kids? Sigh... sad to say, time is of the essence, I mustn't allow myself to wallow.

"I'll be assigning the tasks. Akane, you will stay back and defend the academy in case of another attack. Your earth element is well balanced for both offense and defense. You will be able to support the kekkai in case of emergency. Arika, you've just inherited the power and have no experience in using them yet. You too will stay back in the academy. That leaves..."

The High Priest's gaze fell upon the two.

"The task to find the guardian lies solely on you two. Natsuki, Shizuru."

"Hai! We will do our utmost to accomplish our mission."

Looking intently at his two favourite students, he said. "Promise me, no matter what, you must survive, you must come back to me! I do not allow any of you to simply give up your life!"

"Hai!"

Shizuru and Natsuki look at each other and nodded their head in agreement.

After declining Lazuli and her men's offer to accompany them Shizuru strengthen the academy's kekkai before turning around to face jade green orbs. Squeezing her hand tightly around hers, they left for the sacred grounds.

* * *

Both of them furrowed their brows as their eyes revealed to them the severity of the situation.

Although they know the events that had taken place, they didn't expect the influence of the black fog could be so far and wide. Surveying the aftermath from their dragon's back, they could clearly see the masses of turned victims wandering aimlessly in search of something to destroy.

"Shizuru, where do you think the guardian will be?"

"It seemed to be badly hurt and couldn't have gone far. From my speculations it should be around the perimeter of the sacred grounds."

"Agreed. We will start our search from there then."

Suddenly, Shizuru's face paled. "Oh No! The kekkai on the sacred grounds had been broken!"

As if to prove Shizuru's findings, a column of black fog shot up into the sky before them. It quickly expanded, filling up the skies with its black color-red claws, forming a huge black-colored cloud blocking out the sun. A heavy stench of blood overwhelmed them as the wind blew their direction. The two, protected by Shizuru's kekkai were pretty much unaffected but their dragons weren't so lucky.

Maintaining a constant kekkai around a moving object requires a lot of concentration and a constant flow mana (-1-). In addition, Shizuru had upped the kekkai to the highest level for maximum protection. The most she could cover is herself and Natsuki. Running out of options, they had no choice but to abandon their dragons and proceed on foot.

While on foot they had to concede with having skirmishes here and there with the groups of turned victims they encountered on their way. Fortunately most of them are in small groups and Natsuki could handle them easily.

Finally, they approached their destination. The already thicken black fog obstructing their vision, they could barely see where they were going.

Just as they set foot upon the sacred grounds, a sudden swirling of black-colored fog appeared before them. The swirling quickens and it gradually solidifies as more and more fog was drawn in forming a growing, surging ball of energy; Glowing from within an eerie reddish light of blood red.

"-- My my... what do we have here? It's been a long time."

Surprised that the ball of energy could speak they were slightly taken aback but quickly recover. The low cold voice reeks of devious intent eliciting a sense of uneasiness from within the two.

Natsuki instinctively stepped in front of Shizuru, jade green orbs never leaving the unknown entity.

"You know us?"

"Yes I certainly do, Columns of Ice and Wind. You are among the HiMEs who had me sealed in this place. However, you longer hold that part of your memories."

"... What exactly are you?"

"Me? I am the HiME star who once bestowed upon you powers but was later betrayed by you and your fellow HiMEs and sealed in this place."

"I do not understand what you mean but your accusation of my betrayal is something I will not allow myself to be associated with. Moreover, looking at your handiwork, I do not think we will ever stand on the same side."

Shizuru stepped from behind Natsuki and stood beside her.

"Curses! Like your previous lives, you've chosen yet again to defy me?!"

The ball of energy glowered dangerously; sparks of magical energy crackles loudly signaling its anger.

Following immediately after is a series of lightning quick attacks. Rays of pure dark energy shot out of the ball homing in on the two, incinerating anything in their path.

Luckily, both of them were prepared and managed to avoid the deadly rays and escape the surprise attack unscathed.

Failing its initial attack, the angered HiME star continued its assault, following it up, with another stronger attack, wider in range, ripples of energy flared and tore up chucks of rocks from mountain walls and shattering them into mere dust.

A startled cry attracted their attention.

-- There's someone here?

Natsuki and Shizuru both looked towards the direction of the cry.

"Arika !?"

Appearing not far behind stood the supposedly stationed in the academy new column, Arika.

The HiME star, making full use of this distraction, smiled deviously while he sent another wave of his attack; Aiming not only at Natsuki and Shizuru but also the little girl who should not be here.

* * *

Everything happened in an blurring instant.

Blood splattered across the mountain walls...

A powerful hit found its mark, Natsuki was hit hard and she was hurled high up into the air and fell into the bottomless chasm.

The moment when she fell disbelief filled jade green orbs; embedded into her mind the image of Shizuru's back as she left her behind and rushed over to Arika's side.

The instant before the attack hit, Shizuru had released the kekkai protecting her and had it transferred to Arika to protect her.

Has it finally come to this? Have I lost even the title of being the "most liked"?

The pain of her severed arm was drowned out by the pain of her heart being shredded into pieces.

Tears of anger and contempt filled her eyes and flowed out of jade green orbs; leaving in their wake a lonely streak of tearful sorrow as she fell hard both physically and emotionally deep into the chasm.

In the midst of her despair she seemed to hear that person calling out for her but shrug it off as her wishful thinking.

* * *

Darkness. Everything around her seemed to be engulfed by this endless darkness, leaving nothing visible in its wake.

_Am I dead? Is this where one goes to after death?_

'You are not dead.'

_Is it now? Guess I must be really lucky._

'But you will be if left alone.'

_That's alright. I do not have anything to live for anyway._

'Wake up... Awake! Oh, Column of Ice.'

_No! Don't call me! I don't want to think! I don't want to care!_

'Are you in so much pain?'

_Yes! So, please... leave me alone. Leave me be._

'I am sorry but I cannot allow you to die like this.'

Suddenly, a strong light cut through the darkness, like a sword through silken veil.

Appearing before Natsuki is a creation of indescribable majestic beauty.

"I am Zeitlos, the Guardian Beast of the Seal Stone."

"... What irony, we've searched far and wide for you and here you are... when we least expected."

"I do not have much time left. I need you, Column of Ice."

"What do you mean?"

"Our power transferring process is somewhat like yours but with a slight difference. For yours, the power freely chooses its new owner but for ours, the guardian beast gives birth to ours upon our dying day. This once in a lifetime event signifies our coming of time. Upon the birth of our replacer, we will transfer all our powers as well as our memories, passed on from the very first guardian, into the new vessel. After which, the old will pass away. This is how things should be but... this time around... the HiME star's surprise attack caught me off guard. I will die before I could give birth to my successor. I no longer have a successor for my powers. Look... my powers are dissipating as we speak."

True to its words, sparkles of soft greenish glow could be seen slowly dissipating into the air from the magical beast.

"You mean, you want me to inherit your powers?"

Natsuki catching the guardian's intention from the conversation asked.

"Yes."

"But I am a human; will I be able to do that?"

"No, you cannot. The eternal loneliness accompanying my task will drive any human crazy. Even guardians such as us who are not capable of emotions could not endure this eternal hell. This is why, even as we are of immortal bodies, we still need a successor every few hundred of years. This is something a human, capable of various emotions and needs, will not be able to withstand."

"Then why are you asking this of me?"

"There is a way. However, this might seemed cruel to you. Because of this, I will give you a choice. You may choose to reject."

In all serious solemness, the beast's fiery gaze locked firm unto Natsuki's jade green.

"Please, do tell."

"I will remove all emotions from you. I will sever all ties that bind you to this world. From then on, nothing from your previous lives or your current life will matter to you. You will no longer remember and with a body void of emotions and needs, you will be my replacer and be the new guardian of the seal stone."

Upon hearing this, Natsuki fell silent.

_Severing all ties... no longer being bound with Shizuru. No longer being able to remember her..._

At the instance when she fell... even though she had promised herself to not care anymore but is it really true? Can she really let go? Why then is her heart still pained? The suffocating pain that filled her being whenever she thinks of her? Can she really let go? Does she want to let go?

"Shizuru... Shizuru..."

Natsuki repeatedly called out her name, the name of her most precious, the love of her life.

Looking at Natsuki, the Guardian beast sighed.

"You and that person had been caught in the web of entanglement for your past 3 lives. To be fair, I'll restore your past lives memories so you can decide for yourself."

As its voice subsides, wave after wave of past memories flooded her mind. As waves of tides surging into the coastline, pieces of past memories slowing falling into place.

* * *

"Kun, do you like the hot cakes I've made?"

"Hai! Kiyone's cakes are the best!"

Sitting on top of the picnic mat, both hands holding still steaming hot cakes, nodded her head earnestly as she answered her friend's question with all seriousness.

Upon hearing this, her beautiful crimson orbs danced with contentment while she smiled happily.

The warm scene changed abruptly and what she saw next was her own bloodied body lying limply in pools of blood.

The pair of crimson orbs is filled with pain and despair as drops after drops of burning hot tears found their way onto her now lifeless face. She called her name again and again but she was no longer able to reply.

Carrying her body, crazed crimson orbs seeks to rain down her pain as flashes of her red steel cuts down all things living until... a white-haired maiden's arrow found and tore through her already shattered heart.

In the next instant, gone are ear splitting sounds of deafening cries but a beautiful garden.

She saw herself, hands reaching out to a little flower, fingers curling in around about to crush what little life it held within with her very hands.

"Beautiful flowers are to be protected because they are doing their best to bloom in the short life they're given."

Such a familiar voice! Looking up, she saw that mesmerizing figure, capable of captivating hearts and souls leaving one seeking even in their dreams.

"Ahh!!"

As her scream echoes, crimson orbs dimmed in response.

The killing begins, she herself being the reason yet again.

The kiss before the final end, filled with tenderness, filled with memorable memories.

Holding each other in content as they vanishes together into the air.

Why?! Why were they resurrected?

That me who said she is no longer in debt to you.

Destroyed within the fiery fire of that day; another of their painful end.

* * *

_I remembered, I remembered it all, each and every scene, each and every moment!_

_So much we have forgotten, so much we have suffered, entangling each other for so, so long._

Heart no longer filled with sadness but with exhaustion, tired of their helplessness in their fate.

_Enough... it is enough._

"Have you thought it through? Have you made a decision?"

"I am willing to accept your powers and become the new guardian."

_I have decided to let go, I'm releasing you from this unending entanglement. From now onwards, our lives will no longer be crossed. Thus, you can have happiness; you can finally find someone who is able to you happiness. Let me be the one to put a stop to our entwining fates. Let me be the one who will put a cap to our unending suffering._

"Are you sure you won't regret?"

"No regrets."

A streak of blue colored column shot through the sky.

_I guess I must be the first and the last person who saw their own transfer of power while being alive._

_I wonder what would she think when she saw this?_

Time however did not allow her to ponder upon this for long, for in the next instant, all her memories as the new power surges into her were being swept away.

The Guardian of the Seal Stone has resumed its place, the HiME star sealed, the mysterious black fog dispersed and everything seemed to have gone back to their designated paths.

Sounds of laughter graced the land once again. However, within the walls of Garderobe, the blue-haired figure could no longer be seen.

She doesn't know why that person kept coming every day. Always standing just beyond the sacred grounds; looking silently at her.

It won't be until the sun sets would she allow herself to be dragged away by an orange-haired girl. However, only to return yet again the next.

Day after day, year after year.

3 years had passed, each and every of those 3 years; she had become accustomed to her presence.

Her responsibility and task is to ensure nobody set foot into the sacred grounds. A fact the other person seemed well aware off because never once did she crossed the boundary, always lingering just beyond.

She had a pair of beautiful crimson-colored eyes. Mesmerizing like the precious ruby. Draped upon pale purplish clothing; a white-colored cloak. Her brown-colored tresses would dance softly in the wind whenever it blows. Such is a picturesque scene.

Whenever crimson orbs fell upon her, she could see her mouth moving, seemingly to form 3 syllabuses, "Nat-su-ki". What does it mean? She does not understand.

All she knows is it couldn't be calling her for her name is Zeitlos, Guardian of both a moment and eternity for time has no meaning for one such as her.

_Did something held her up?_

Suddenly Zeitlos felt she missed that person but it was only for a fleeing moment for guardians are not capable or should they have emotional urges.

As the sky darkens and the day slowly comes to an end, from afar, a figure could be seen approaching but... that wasn't her.

It's that orange-haired girl. Zeitlos had seen her before because most of the time, it was her, who would drag that person unwillingly away.

She walked towards herself, crossing the boundary without stopping.

"Halt! Do not proceed any further."

Ignoring the warning, she continued to approach the guardian.

Creasing her brow, she flick her wrist sending a beam of energy towards her, it shot across and graze her face, leaving a thin red line.

Finally she stopped. Not caring about the wound but just stood there staring at herself.

"Step down! Intruder."

"I am one of the five columns, the Column of Fire, Arika. I apologize for trespassing but please, allow me to finish what I have come to say. I will leave immediately once I have finished."

Zeitlos considered for a moment before nodding to give her approval.

"... She remembered... everything. The moment you heartlessly severed the ties that binds the both of you... she remembered. But you've forgotten about her. Since you've chosen to forever escape from your intertwined fates, she too has chosen to never return to the wheels of life. She'd asked the High Priest to seal her forever in eternal slumber.

"Column of Fire, I do not understand of what you've said."

"Of course you don't. You have abandoned all your memories. How could you then understand? I am here just to notify you. It doesn't concern me whether you understand or not."

With that, she placed a package she had been holding on the ground before turning around to leave.

She stopped abruptly after some distance and as if contemplating something before she said. "I do not know if you still hated her when you've decided to let go. I only want to let you know the reason she saved me. The five columns are able to be the pillars for the people because of its indestructible existence. Whenever a column dies, another rises to its steed. However, there is an exception that will cause the destruction of a column. When a new column is chosen, he/she needs time to fully absorb its full power. If this vessel dies before this can happen, the power of that column will be lost forever. This secret is known and is safely guarded by her and the High Priest alone. However, I can't help but think... if she had remembered... I believe she'll rather lose the power of the Fire Column forever than to see you hurt! But... it is all too late..."

With that she continued her trek and eventually out of Zeitlos's sight.

Bending down to pick up the package, she opened it. Contained inside is the white-colored cloak which she usually wears; safely tucked within, a silver necklace with a pendant of blood-red ruby, the color of her eyes.

* * *

It is said that Garderobe's 23rd Gakuenchou, Arika is a very weird person. She never stays in the room; situated on top of the tower, which was designated for the Headmistress but only goes in there once a month; year after year.

Upon her death-bed, she called in the new Headmistress and had a private talk with her. Nobody knows what it was about. What is known however is from then on, the tower has been marked as sacred and forbidden. Nobody is allowed entry. This rule has been passed from generation to generation and was continually kept even after the real reason was long lost.

From the top of the tower regardless of day or night a soft light purplish glow continues to shine. Its glow had a calming effect upon all who looks upon it and slowly it become a holy monument.

* * *

Legend has it that there exists a Guardian of the Seal Stone, the immortal guardian was rarely seen but to those lucky few who had, could only describe her as beautiful beyond words. She had only one arm and is always seen wearing a white cloak. She had hair of raven-blue and a pair of jade green eyes.

But her gaze is always cold and devoid of any emotions.

However, unknown to all whenever her gaze fell upon the high tower, that purplish glow will always able to soften those jade green orbs and warmed her supposedly stone cold heart.

Impervious to the passing of time, the movement of the stars; Forever, eternally they stayed together yet apart. One will never know and the other in eternal slumber.

Together yet without ever knowing... forever and ever.

Until the ends of time.

FINISH

* * *

**Notes:  
**Decided its best to upload the whole of last chapter in one shot. I want to live so I'm not stopping at where I initially intended to. (**GUESS WHERE**)  
Sorry for the delay though... the surprise (AKA **peace offering #1**) is harder than I thought and in the end I had to resort to a more crude method. As it is not a fic but a **comic strip**... I can't upload it here. **Click on my homepage** for it. I hope it can fluff you up a bit. I know it did for me. -grins-  
(btw... can someone teach me how to show links in my picture gallery unto my LJ main page? Thanks)  
Errmm.. I do HOPE you guys are ok after this piece. I'm also working on my 2nd peace offering... hopefully that can help a bit as well. No hard feelings k?

Hrmm... This is the most ANGSTY piece I have translated. The part where Natsuki felt betrayed by Shizuru has to be the PEAK for Angstyness (for me at least). The scene kept replaying in mind my for days. Gah! Coming in close would be Shizuru's "remembering". THAT gotta hurt. As you can see, most of the pieces I've translated don't really dwell deep in the emotional part with words but allow the readers to fill it in themselves. Reason being, I'm never good with details and it would HURT too much. (Undisclosed by Sayosi comes to mind. Gah! I just love hate that piece!)

Opps... I've gone on rambling mode again. To cut this short (readers: -sweat drop- "We dare not imagine what your long is..."), I love this piece for its originality, the twist where Natsuki is the one loving Shizuru, I applaude the creation of the scene where Natsuki was abadoned by Shizuru (I can totally picture it!), Shizuru's realisation of their past and what she had done (It's like Shizuru herself drove a stake through Natsuki's heart and not having the chance to explain or ask for forgiveness), the picture of being together yet apart, never to know again for eternity and of course, the linking of 3 lifetimes.

**AND I ABSOLUTELY HATE ARIKA! GAH! DOESN'T SHE KNOW SHE WAS THE REASON WHY THEY ENDED LIKE THAT?!**  
-whew... ok.. i feel SOOO much better now-

FYI, the author is still working on the 1st lifetime. Remember the part where Natsuki received her memories? The first part is their 1st lifetime (Kun and Kiyone), set in the time of the carnival 300 years before My-HIME. It's still in the works, once it is finished I might translate that as well to complete this piece. Or maybe not... depending on how angsty is it. -grins-

Lastly, I want to thank you all for continuing on this PAINFUL journey with me. Hopefully you **(somehow)** enjoyed this story. Again, reviews are greatly welcomed and I hope to "hear" your take on this piece. Thanks.

Regarding the feedback from Who Cares? (I cant reply since its anon so I'll post it here, plus they are good questions.)  
1. I didn't mark it as complete because the author is still working on their 1st lives. But the story is complete... in a sense. Should I mark this as complete and when put their 1st lives as a separate story? Maybe that's a better idea. Plus, i really don't know when the author would finish it.  
2. As for being more descriptive... most of the pieces I choose carries such style. Meaning, they have very few words but paints a really strong picture and allows the readers to explore themselves. Most of the chinese community writes like this... in fact some are outright cryptic and often times these are the best... but i myself had trouble understanding them least to translate them. So little words they use yet... Gah... Another reason I've avoided translating descriptive works is bcos I avoid most of them because they makes me dizzy due to the many words I don't understand. -blush-  
But I know what you mean, I'll learn to pay more attention to details and hopefully I'll eventually be able to overcome this weakness of mine. Thanks.  
3. I like An Investigation report more too. I think it's mainly because the author manages to keep an intense pacing from the start till end. It has a more complete feel to it and most of all... a bitter sweet ending. Whereas this piece leaves one... unsatisfied, undone, feeling incomplete... wanting so much for them to have happiness... -sigh-  
If it's any help... I keep telling myself, Natsuki would have collapse after 300 years since guardians themselves could only hold so long let alone a human... thus the HiME star would be released to wreck havoc again and that leaves both of them dead and having a 4th lives. Which eventually ends in a 'happily ever after' senario. Woot!  
(I LOVE MY IMAGINATION -hugs innerglowie-)  
4. Thanks for the encouragement. I'll do my best to continue bringing good chinese works to this community.

**Update #1  
**Ok... I feel like DIGGING a hole in the ground and GO bury myself in SHAME... I am SO sorry I missed SUCH A GLARING mistake. I bet most of you had to cringe OVER and OVER again at my messing up SACRED for SCARED huh? I cannot thank Soulasylum enough for FINALLY enlightening me on this error. Well... better late than never... I've corrected the mistake but wow... it sure is BELATED. blush

**Remarks:  
****1.** Mana - resource for magical powers. Akin to stamina for physical powers.

* * *


End file.
